


Urodziny

by enntsu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝to nie mogło się dobrze skończyć.❞





	Urodziny

— Powinieneś po prostu iść i do niego zagadać — powiedziała, oblepiona lukrem i brokatem, Chica, jedząc przy tym dwudziestego, w ciągu zaledwie ostatnich pięciu minut, pączka i uparcie wpatrując się w przerośniętego, rudego pirata zabawiającego bandę moich dziwnych kuzynów i Freddy'ego. Nie, nie wiem, jakim cudem ona to w sobie dalej mieściła podczas gdy ja po jednym czułem się, jakby ktoś wepchnąć mi do żołądka tonę kamieni, ani dlaczego Freddy, lat prawie trzydzieści, wciąż potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie mu robił zwierzątka z baloników i narysuje mu motyla na twarzy, ale ja w tym czasie świetnie się bawi-... no dobrze. Drugą godzinę klęczałem pod stołem, ubrany w obsmarkaną przez kuzynkę kamizelkę, z króliczo-zajęczo-chujwiejakimi uszami na głowie i rumieńcem, dzięki któremu w konkursie na miss czerowności mógłbym konkurować z najdojrzalszym pomidorem. I może trochę, podkreślam — może, nie byłem już pewien czy wciąż klęczę, bo jestem zbyt stuknięty, by coś zrobić, czy może po prostu straciłem już władzę w nogach i w sumie potrzebowałem lekarza.

— I co miałbym mu powiedzieć? ❝Hej, jestem Bonnie. No wiesz. Ten jubilat, któremu rodzice zrobili to różem i jednorożcami toczące się przyjęcie. No wiesz. To, na które zaprosili staruszka z mentalnością dziesięciolatka i bandę dzieci, które teraz musisz zabawiać. O, a w ogóle ten, co teraz smarcze ci w koszulę, to kuzynek Henry. Mam nadzieję, że go polubiłeś, bo będziecie się widywać, co jakiś czas, bo jesteś tak przystojny, że w sumie możemy już dziś brać ślub.❞? — mówiłem starając się brzmieć, jak najżałośniej i słodziej.

— Hm... Wyrzuć fragment o dzieciach i w sumie nie będzie tak źle — powiedziała w końcu, masując jedną dłonią swoją skroń.

— Przecież on mnie uzna za jakiegoś niepoważnego bachora!

— Rodzice kupili ci rower z tymi doczepianymi dla dzieci kółeczkami i książkę ❝Alfabet dla topornych❞, a gdzieś po parkiecie biega źrebak. W zasadzie jesteś bachorem, więc nie pomyli się za bardzo, a za to ty za kilka lat będziesz mógł się chwalić, że twój facet już na dzień dobry wiedział o tobie wszystko.

— Chica — jęknąłem, bo już naprawdę niewiele brakowało bym zapomniał o tym małym koniku, co prawie odgryzł mi palec. Freddy uparcie twierdził, że tylko na mnie spojrzał, ale ja wiedziałem swoje. Bestia chciała się na mnie rzucić i odgryźć je.

— Nie żadne ❝Chica❞ tylko rusz w końcu dupę i zagadaj — warknęła przesadnie gestykulując rękami. — Bo z całą moją miłością do ciebie, przysięgam, że kurwa uduszę, jeśli znowu nie zagadasz, a później spędzisz miesiąc zwinięty w kołdry niczym bardzo smutne burrito. — Na dowód swych słów złapała mnie za włosy i szarpnęła. Chyba trochę mi ich wyrwała. Chyba trochę zacząłem czuć się zagrożony.

Więc kierowany chęcią przetrwania przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę i w końcu podniosłem się, patrząc na obiekt moich westchnień. Iomójbożcholerajakionbyłidealny.

Czując na sobie mordercze spojrzenie, zrobiłem krok w jego stronę i... tak. Zdecydowanie miałem w nogach mniej władzy niż bym chciał. Tak. Oczywiście, że one postanowiły się zemścić za te godziny klęczenia i doprowadzić do mojego, jakże spektakularnego upadku prosto na cholerny stół. I na tort. Część mojej twarzy wylądowała w torcie, a cholerne chujwieczyje sztuczne, fioletowe i futerkowe ucho strąciło jedną ze świeczek.

Obrus zaczął płonąć. 

Także tego. Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mnie. Czy coś.


End file.
